One shots Bones Un corazón casi vacío
by mpwhispers
Summary: Esto debí escribirlo hace mucho tiempo, antes de mis historias de El mentalista. Bones fue la primer serie que vi completa en mi vida, por lo tanto es especial./ Sé que la vida continúa, que mañana será un nuevo día y el sol saldrá; pero ahora, ahora todo es oscuridad, ahora estoy encerrada junto a palabras que no puedo expresar, que me mantienen encerrada observándome sangrar.


**Inspirada en S01E05 de Bones.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Kathy Reichs, sus libros y su maravillosa serie tienen ganado el cielo.**

Siento el dolor extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo; la ira, contra aquellos seres desalmados y crueles que no merecen la gracia de nadie (quizá por ello mi razón para no creer en un Dios, alguien tan "perfecto" jamás sería creador de seres tan inferiores y estúpidos); y la decepción crecer a grandes escalas, abordar cada extremidad de mi ser como un tumor maligno. Como antropóloga forense enfrento la muerte cada día, observando y estudiando cadáveres para identificar su causa de muerte o su lugar de origen; tratar con niños siempre es una historia distinta: los soldados persas se dirigían a la guerra siendo conocedores que se enfrentaban a la muerte (y casi lo hacían con orgullo, todo por defender algo que ellos creían justo y noble), pero los niños no merecen morir tan jóvenes.

Sé que la vida continúa, que mañana será un nuevo día y el sol saldrá; pero ahora, ahora todo es oscuridad, ahora estoy encerrada junto a palabras que no puedo expresar, que me mantienen encerrada observándome sangrar. Continúo siendo la persona fuerte, decidida, con la espalda erguida y la mirada alta; sin embargo, ahora me permito ceder, permito que las lágrimas rueden por mis mejillas y mi corazón se rompa.

Leo y releo una y otra vez las páginas del libro frente a mí, pierdo el hilo y vuelvo a comenzar, mi mente divaga y me es imposible concentrar en algo más que no sea el cuerpo del niño que desenterramos hace algunas noches. Sé que mantuve mi carácter duro y exigente frente a Zack (aún recuerdo la primera vez que trabajé con el cadáver de un niño, a pesar de haber sido un entierro de hace cientos de años, casi puedo jurar que percibí el característico olor de la putrefacción y hasta ahora si no me concentro lo suficiente en alguna actividad, si no mantengo mi mente ocupada, puedo percibir ese olor, casi como un espectro fantasmal persiguiéndome por el resto de mi vida ), pero él lo necesitaba, necesitaba mantener su compostura y terminar su trabajo, entre más pronto mejor.

Ángela es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga. Hay veces en las que sé que mis amigos me necesitan, en que sé que debería apoyarlos de una forma un poco más física, un abrazo quizá; pero yo no sé cómo, no sé identificar el momento adecuado para las demostraciones de afecto y por alguna razón siempre siento llegar en el momento equivocado. Vi sus ojos rojos al borde de las lágrimas al observar los últimos momentos con vida del pequeño a través de las cámaras de vigilancia, sabía que era algo difícil de procesar, algo que conociéndola (ella es de las personas más empáticas con las que he compartido mi vida) le afectó, pero yo podía dar el paso, no pude hacer nada más que hacer la tonta pregunta de si se encontraba bien.

Suelo ser yo quien juega a ser el poli "malo" y quien desea que la justicia se cumpla al pie de la letra, no Booth; pero ese día, pude sentir la desesperación de esa mujer por no dejar que un pequeño ingresara a un orfanato, su tipo de desesperación para robarlo de una madre adicta, sé lo que estar allí, sé lo que es pasar de una casa a otra porque no te adaptas o tu familia no se adapta a ti, así que la comprendía. Quería llorar, quería decirle a Booth que sé lo es estar en el sistema que no reportara a esa mujer solo por como decía él "secuestrar" a un niño, que los otros dos niños no podían volver porque no es lugar para crecer, pero una vez más detuve mis impulsos, me di vuelta y desaparecí por el pasillo.

Cuando estábamos interrogando a uno de los hermanos adoptivos sentí esa furia dentro de mí crecer, quería abogar por él, defenderlo, pero no podía, no me correspondía, y sé que, si lo hacía, la investigación se vería comprometida. Una parte dentro de mí quería ser objetiva, quería la verdad, pero por otro lado resultaba difícil enfocarme. Cuando tuvimos una visión más clara de los sucesos y pudimos crear un escenario en el "angelatrón" sé lo que sintió Ángela al momento de ver el esternón del pequeño de nueve años quebrarse por el peso corporal de alguien mayor, la sensación de malestar que se asentó en su estómago y la quiso hacer salir corriendo, escapando del momento; tan solo que yo no puedo ser como ella, por razones que no entiendo o prefiero no creer, no puedo expresar ese sentimiento en mis movimientos faciales.

Le pedí a Booth que me permitiera hablar con uno de los hermanos porque sabía cómo llegar a él, cuando estuve en el sistema y llegaba a vivir con una familia e iba a una escuela nueva, todos sabían que era adoptada porque siempre hay cosas pequeñas, sutiles, pero innegables que te delatan (como el olor de la ropa a funda de basura).

No me permití llorar durante el caso, pero ahora sí. El celular ha estado sonando toda la noche desde que llegué del evento al que estaba obligada a asistir, sé que es Booth, pero no puedo contestar, no puedo permitir que escuche mi voz quebrada y se preocupe innecesariamente.

Entonces escucho el sonido de los golpes en mi puerta, dejo el libro sobre el sofá y me dirijo a abrir y antes de ver por la mirilla y abrir, sé que es él, que es Booth.

 **Ah.**

 **Solo necesitaba esto, últimamente necesito escribir al igual que respirar. Sé que no es lo mejor de mí (ni siquiera está editado), pero necesitaba dejar libre mis palabras, dejar que internet las sembrara como semillas.**


End file.
